Elliot Jaeger
by Yumiii
Summary: Sequel to 39 weeks and 2 days. Fourteen-month-old Elliot isn't known for getting himself into trouble. But when an inevitable disaster strikes, it's up to Eren and Levi to go against all odds to save their son. (Warnings inside)
1. Chapter 1

Due to the demands of a sequel... well, here it is!

**If you don't like it, please don't read it. Do not complain to me how disgusted you are, because that's how I would feel about you. Don't care? Guess what, I feel the same. This is written for people's enjoyment, and my own.**

_**Warning**_: there are MAJOR SPOILERS to the fic from the ENTIRE manga; reading at your own risk. Yaoi, indications of mpreg, multiple pairings, typos probably scattered here and there, and more insanity from me. The limelight of this story is stolen by Elliot and his pet horse.

For those who do not know, this is a sequel of 39 weeks and 2 days. You might wanna read that first. Please note that this setting is 3 years after Eren and Levi first met. By this time, much had happened (I will not go into details). Presume Shiganshina has been reclaimed. Titans still roam about, but in lesser numbers as our super Scout Legion are pros now (plus, the titans of SC are fighting too). With a lesser casualty count and increasing number of people willing to join the SC, humanity is on its winning streak against the titans.

This is a mini-story, and shouldn't last more than 5 chapters. Please note that this isn't as comedic as it seems. It's more general. On with the fic!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Fourteen-month-old Elliot let out a giggle as he tried to grab the ends of the scarf dangling above him. Whenever he was about to clasp his small hands around it, the item would be jerked away from him, to which he found amusing.

"He really likes the scarf Mikasa made for him," Eren chuckled out as he continued playing with his son. Elliot was sitting in the hole that his cross-legged legs formed, and watched on as the baby kept trying to reach for his favourite object.

"Once he grows bigger, Mikasa would probably have to extend the scarf," Levi pointed out as he returned to the two seated on the grass. He handed over a cup of warm tea to his husband, settling down on the mat that was laid out. Eren thanked him, and let Elliot have a drink from his cup.

The Scout Legion was taking a break for the day, hanging out in the lands between Shiganshina and Trost. Some hung out back at the Headquarters, some went to the main trade areas of Shiganshina while the rest opted to hang around outside of town for some fresh air. In this case, most of the 104th squad trainees-turned-veterans, inclusive of Levi and a few others, were situated just outside of Wall Rose.

They hadn't strayed far from the gates for safety purposes, and their gears and weapons were well within reach. Stationary guards on the walls were still always on alert. Wall Maria had been reclaimed and most of titans between the two walls had been eliminated. However, a rogue titan -_a term used for these wandering titans_- would appear once in a while. They weren't sighted often, maybe one in a month or so. But it had been a good three months since the last sighting of a rogue titan.

Not that they were going to let their guards down, but everyone was relaxed on multiple levels. While some trades had to be transported by land for its quicker speeds, the Scout Legion took liberty of escorting these people.

Everything went well in regards to the safety of the walls. Hanji and her crew were enroute to solving the puzzle within Eren's basement, and the brunette let them be. After all, with five titans now on the side of humanity, casualties were kept to the bare minimum, and the Scout Legion troupe was flourishing with new members every year.

"Ooo ouch," Eren remarked as he watched Jean getting flipped by Annie some yards away. His friends were currently engaged in friendly spars... though with the competitive streaks of most of them, they were hardly considered _friendly._ Cue Jean getting swept off his feet, again, while trying to stand.

Armin, now Jean's fiance, laughed a little though giving a slightly pained look at the rough treatment. Reiner, the referee, called it Annie's win and the male blonde went to pick his partner up. The rest of the spectators were giving cheers to the winner, who adjusted her jacket and made the fight seem like a walk in a park.

"Jean may good at leading, but he sure sucks at hand-to-hand," Levi snorted, having caught the last few moments of the spar.

"Maa, with Armin on his side, they make the brains of the squad. Throw in the commander, and they're practically invincible."

"Pfuuuuu," a soft coo sounded from the small figure sitting in Eren's lap, and the latter wrapped the scarf loosely around Elliot's neck, knowing he probably wanted it back.

Levi shrugged. "I suppose we wouldn't have made it here without them."

The brunette gave a laugh, when his attention was stolen by Armin in the distance. He was waving a hand in their direction.

"Eren! We're going to race on horseback! Are you joining in?"

"Sure!" Eren yelled back. Levi took Elliot from his partner, settling him by his side on the mat. Before departing, Eren dropped a chaste kiss on Levi's forehead, and messed up Elliot's hair which shared the same color as his. "Watch me win this."

"You'd better," Levi grinned very slightly. Though, knowing the new horse that Eren had come to own, losing never seemed to be an option.

Eren straighted up, placing the tips of his thumb and index finger against the corner of his lips. A sharp whistling was made, and it didn't take long before a massive black and white horse came running in the direction of the call.

Orie was the name of this horse, which was a replacement to Eren's earlier one that had to retire. This horse was slightly bigger than the rest, but well disciplined than most. Interestingly enough, it wasn't Eren or Levi who chose the horse, but Elliot. When they were in the field looking at the new horses, the first one that seemed to catch the baby's eyes was a large, black horse which had white, speckled socks.

As if answering to a call, that very horse approached the couple. The baby wasn't the least bit afraid of the creature twenty over times his size. Instead, he was batting at the snout of the animal, giggling. That was when Eren and Levi knew that this was probably a good horse to have.

Alike the first time, Orie went over his owner, but the first person he went to greet was the child sitting on the laid-out mat. Elliot let out his usual giggles and noises as he clung onto the ticklish snout, and Levi shook his head a little, patting the horse's forehead.

The brunette took the chance to mount up. "Come on, boy. We've got a race to win." Orie reared its head up and followed the lead of the reins, turning around and away from Levi and Elliot. It let out a loud snort, a habit of his to indicate that it was ready.

Picking Elliot up, Levi let out a whistle of his own, and his own horse that never strayed far from him trotted over. Carefully holding his baby in a hand, he took his spot on his horse's back. He let Elliot sit in front of him, but ensure a hand of his was always around the child. He steered with a single hand, and his horse started walking at a calm pace.

By the time Levi had reached where the other Scout Legion members were, the participants of the race had lined themselves up in a slightly uneven row. Levi took his spot next to Armin, who was about to call for the race to begin. In front of him, Elliot was squealing at the sight of his father and the horse he rode.

Orie was pawing at the ground with a single foot, tail flicking about anxiously. Eren gave him a pat to his neck, looking over at his partner who returned an expressionless gaze as usual. Nevertheless, he smiled to it, knowing that Levi would be rooting for him internally.

Armin held up his arm, shouting out a countdown at the some twenty people who had joined the race. Upon his last word 'go', he dropped his arm, and the horses neighed as they were urged forward by their riders.

Levi listened as the horses thunder over the lands, leaving kicked up dust in their wake. He couldn't quite see who was in the lead yet, and he asked Armin what the route of the race was. Those who weren't participating kicked back and relaxed, some choosing to even return back to Shiganshina.

"Up to the edge of the woods," Armin pointed. "It's about six kilometres there and back."

"Sounds fun," Levi replied dryly, watching as the silhouettes start to blur out and disappear behind hills.

"Oh, corporal. Commander Erwin mentioned about a new formation. Have you gotten wind of it yet?" Armin brought up as he stood next to Levi's horse.

"A new formation? Not that I know of."

Elliot stretched his arms out at Armin upon recognition, and Levi let his comrade carry his child.

"It's something that the commander, Jean and I thought of. We call it a 'defensive' formation. As its name suggests, it's targeted towards protecting the rear-centre. This tactic is for the future escort expeditions, outside the walls."

"Oh, that," Levi nodded, recalling it now that he had further details. "With the decreasing numbers of titans outside, the King intends to extend our lands."

"Yes, but we must first have supplies. Hence, the decision was to take the approach easy. The nearest forest provides lots of wood, but it takes time for work to get done, of course."

"So we're playing guard dogs for civilians huh..."

The two fell silent as they waited for the race to come to an end. Armin had returned Elliot to Levi in the process, and the latter was killing time by playing with his son. Elliot was interested at first, but it didn't last. At first, Levi thought he was simply bored, but instead, Elliot was babbling in a fashion he knew too well.

Glancing up from the baby, he could see a figure emerging from the distance. Elliot continued to excitedly squeal, reaching a hand out in the direction of the approaching individual. Knowing it must be Eren, Levi secured Elliot against him and had his horse trotting as well.

Eren met his partner halfway, giving a victorious grin. He was well ahead of the rest, and Orie breathed heavily through its nostrils. The brunette reached out and wrapped an arm around Levi's waist, pulling him in for a kiss.

Elliot was more distracted by Orie sniffing around him, and he let out baby laughs when he was picked up by his father. Eren raised his son into the air, holding him overhead.

"You're happy that your dad's won, aye?" Eren grinned out before holding Elliot against his chest, turning to face Levi. "There's no doubt about it. Orie's the fastest horse, ever. His speed, his stamina – there's none that can match him."

"You've got Elliot to thank for that."

"I do, don't I?" Eren kissed the top of Elliot's head. "Tell you what, Elliot. When you grow up, Orie's yours. How's that?" A set of emerald eyes returned the gaze, but instead of an actual answer, Elliot only squealed, trying to reach up to his father's face.

"There's the rest!" Armin called out.

Eventually, the rest of the Scout Legion members caught up, huffing and puffing here and there. They scrambled around the corporal, catching their breaths.

"Man, your horse is crazy, taking off like that," Connie remarked, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Did you see that? It just blitzed."

"Oi, Eren. How about swapping horses? Yours should compensate for my size," Reiner suggested.

"How about you consider losing some weight?" Eren teased out. He laughed when Reiner landed a playful punch on his arm. "Anyway, no can do. I've promised Elliot that this horse is his."

Jean spoke this time: "You got lucky. Charles said that this horse is usually nasty to people, so I was surprised when you had him." Charles was an experienced trainer for preparing horses within the Scout Legion, and the stablekeeper for the Shiganshina headquarters.

"We didn't choose him per say," Levi interjected, taking Elliot from Eren. He didn't want Eren's sweat all over his baby. The corporal watched as Orie sighted the baby in its peripheral vision and started sniffing at him once more. "Elliot did, and vice versa."

XXX

As the day came to an end, everyone was back in their sleeping quarters. Levi had already fallen asleep when Eren returned from a shower. He smiled at his partner's sleeping form, snuggled under a blanket that was half draped on his body. Quietly, he picked the blanket up and made sure that it covered the exposed shoulder.

It was then he heard a soft coo. Eren walked over to the cot which was at the foot of the bed, peering in to see Elliot sitting up and fiddling with his scarf, still awake. When he saw Eren, he let out a loud squeal, hands reaching up.

"Sh... don't want to wake your mom up now, do you?" Eren said softly as he picked the baby out of his cot. He brought Elliot with him to the bed, sitting at the edge. His movements must've woken the sleeping figure, as he heard a soft groan escaping Levi.

The dark-haired individual raised himself up on a hand while the other brushed his bangs out of his face. Groggily, he processed Eren sitting with Elliot in his lap.

"Have to feed him..."

"It's alright. I'll do it," Eren replied with a smile. He tucked some of the longer strands of hair behind the other's ear. "Are you feeling unwell? Is it the food poisoning from days ago?"

"No, I'm good. Just a little sleepy."

"You did return to your usual regime a while ago, after all. It's been quite a while since you were back to intensive training." Under pressure from just about everyone in the squad, the commander inclusive, Levi was forced to take trainings easy during pregnancy, and after even. Hanji claimed that his body could still be adapting to the unusual changes, and putting it under stress was out of the question. However, that was over a year ago, and he had aggressively insisted that he got back to routine.

"That's probably it," Levi yawned, shifting so that he could lean against Eren. Even though a mere candle was the only source of lighting in the room, he could still see Elliot patiently waiting for his bedtime meal. And that reminded the corporal of something rather important. "I'm a bit concerned, though."

"What of?"

"Hanji said that usually by the first year, babies would say brief things. But up until now, Elliot hasn't quite spoken a single word."

"Maybe he's just got a bit of a slow start. I mean, he does everything else. You know, he crawls, picks things up and recognises people. I'm sure that given enough time, he'll speak," Eren comforted his partner and rubbing the small of his back.

"Yeah, probably. It did take you a while to use that head of yours, after all."

Eren pouted, and pulled at Levi's waist to make him press against his larger form. He buried his nose into the crook of Levi's neck, a sensitive spot, and started to playfully gnaw at it. Levi let out a small laugh, elbowing the teen away.

The small tousle ended in the two looking at each other. Grey met emerald, and in the back of Eren's mind, focused on the part that Levi had a much softer gaze than he had in the past.

Ever since Elliot came into their lives, Levi had toned down to a considerable amount. He still holds his aggression when they were out in the field or training, but other than that, he was very careful.

"_Why the fuck would I use such language in front of Elliot?" _Was his reasoning (said when the baby was sleeping).

Regardless, no matter how Levi turned out to be, he was glad. Elliot was their blessing; the odd fruit of their love.

Eren sealed their lips together, gently at first. In the very early part of their past, Levi would've punched him for making moves on his own accord, but that was then. Now, they were on totally different standing, and Levi moaned slightly when he felt the other's tongue invade his mouth. In retaliation, his own pushed out, and they fought in the form of a heated kiss.

When they broke off, Levi was panting slightly, and shuddering when Eren dipped his head just under his neck. The latter kissed his way down the pale column, stopping at the collar bone and sucking the skin there.

Slim fingers thread through brown hair, and the brunette relished the sensation of fingers gently massaging his scalp. Levi scent always overwhelmed him like an instinct, and Eren didn't think he would ever get tired of it.

"I wouldn't trade either of you for the world," Levi proclaimed softly under his breath.

Eren retreated that few inches so that he could land a kiss on the other's forehead. "Neither. You both are my world," he replied, smiling against the warmth of Levi's body.

* * *

Well, that's chapter one for you.

'Orie' (Oh-ree-aye ;japanese pronounciation) is just my deranged, altered spelling of 'Oreo' (yes, the snack).

I hope you guys like it! This has a really brief storyplot that doesn't have much depth, but yes, there is content. Maybe to your liking, maybe not. I apologise that I can't insert much comedy like 39wa2days, because the setting and atmosphere is quite calm. It's really more for capturing the feels of Eren and Levi with their baby Elliot XD

Please do drop a review! I really appreciate comments.

Don't forget, there's a Scout Legion keychain giveaway on my facebook page. The link to my page is on my profile. Details there; the draw is done at the end of September, so there's still time!

Also, for people who are following Eros Magna, I can't thank you guys enough! I might do another mini-giveaway for the next chapter, just because you guys are too awesome for words. Look forward to it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is a bit of a swing between slightly angst and humor (mostly people squabbling with each other). It's a pretty odd atmosphere, because this story isn't really leaning towards either genre. An angsty humor, perhaps? I'm not too sure myself xD

Do keep in mind that this is three years ahead of whatever has happened in the animanga. So it's probably in your best interest to take my characterisation with a pinch of salt. Orz... They're not the best, but it's really what I think the people will end up turning out giving the circumstances and what they've been through. So yes, potential OOC-warning.

Warning: self-musings, and blitzing through :v straight to the major events and points. typos maybe

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Say ah," Christa sang out as she held the small spoon close to the baby's mouth. Next to her, Sasha mimicked the child, hoping for a spoonful of baby gruel when Ymir gave the woman a bump with her hip, sending her stumbling away.

"Not you," the dark-haired woman seethed out as Sasha regained her footing. She pouted at Ymir, who took a seat next to her partner.

"You're the one to say," the brunette pointed out when she witnessed Ymir opening her own mouth and pointing into it.

"That's 'cuz I've a privilege."

"Mou, the food's for Elliot, not anyone else," the blond sighed out with a laugh. She carefully fed the boy, and after every mouthful Elliot would resume curiously glancing about in the different surrounding. The other two gave in and Sasha sat on the other side of Christa, taking a quick glance at Elliot sitting on the table before flopping her body over it.

"So boring... All the guys have been dragged to heavy duty and we're stuck here baby-sitting."

"It isn't that bad," Christa gave a nervous chuckle. She knew Ymir only decided to remain behind because she was. "Besides, we're not totally leaving the job to them. Eren and the corporal are attending a meeting with the commander, and we happened to be having a break. And honestly, I'd prefer baby-sitting Elliot than carrying artillery."

"Ho... so you'd rather be a mom, aye?" Ymir teased, watching the other's face turn a cute shade of red.

"That's not what I mean! I'm just saying that with my size, things like carrying heavy stuff isn't my forte." Christa flickered her gaze back to Elliot, who took to fiddling with his toes. "Oh, speaking of mom. Eren told me that if we had the time to, we should try to teach Elliot to speak."

Ymir's eyebrow raised. "He's not mute, is he?"

"Don't say that. He does make noises, and he's capable of imitating people. See." To prove her point, Christa placed the items she held aside, and after getting Elliot's attention, made him do a clap with her. The baby did it fine, with a few babbles and a giggle.

"So why isn't he speaking? By this age, usually it'll take a miracle for them to keep quiet," Ymir snorted. She leaned forward on a crossed arm, while the other hand reached out and prodded Elliot's cheek. Elliot looked over, made a squeal and grabbed the offending finger. The woman retracted her hand when her appendage was nearly placed in a yucky environment called a mouth.

"Who knows. I don't think it takes him a long time to learn things."

"Maybe he's just being lazy," Sasha drawled out in a bored tone.

"Maybe," Christa laughed. She turned to Elliot and caught his attention with a few small claps. "Elliot? Try saying 'mom'. Maa-mm," the blond tried to articulate her words as slowly as possible, and the sounds of it merely caused stifled giggles from the other two females. "Don't laugh! I'm trying!"

"Come on. You sound like a sheep," Ymir teased, and heard Sasha breaking out into a bigger laugh.

"Give it here." The dark-haired woman wagged her finger, to which Elliot responded quick to, grabbing it with a stubby hand. "Say 'mom'."

"That's not helpful, Ymir," Sasha shook her head and gave a shrug. The smug look on her face had Ymir scowling in her direction, challenging.

"Oh? You act as if you're experienced with handling children," Ymir, now standing, glowered down at the person sitting opposite her. Had it been the meek Sasha from years ago, she would've cowered. But as a veteran, a six foot tall woman was hardly anything scary. Sasha was on her feet as well, chest raised proudly.

"Ma village 'az heaps o' children. Hence in 'zat aspect, you betcha' I'm experienced," Sasha fell back into her old accent, only doing so when she was serious about something.

"Greedy nanny."

"Old hag."

Sparks flew. The atmosphere in the room became awfully tensed as the two women glared daggers at each other, Christa caught in the middle and clueless to what she should do to appease the two. Elliot didn't seem the least bit bothered by the dark looks exchanged just above his head. Instead, he giggled. Christa would've thought that the baby was adding fuel to the fire, until Elliot reached a hand out towards the doorway, his excited laughs increasing in volume.

"Elliot?" Christa asked, looking over her shoulder. Elliot had his arm out in the direction of the wooden door. Finally annoyed by the antics of the other two, her voice snapped at them to cut it out. "Elliot, what's wrong?" She wasn't quite expecting a reply, but tried anyway. As she was about to speak again, the wooden door swung open, followed by the voice of a male.

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been searching high and low," Eren heaved, catching his breath. He raked his hair to the back, wiping the sweat from the side of his face. "I didn't know which room you were having a break in, and had to sweep through the entire building."

"Oh," Christa responded with a slight gasp. "Sorry, Eren! We were going to the food hall but it was being cleaned. I thought the weather outside was a little too chilly for Elliot, so we found this empty room to sit in."

Eren shook his head with a smile, walking over to the table. "It's fine. Someone said he saw one of you passing around here and that I ought to check it out." He gave a wide smile down at Elliot who was squealing in delight upon seeing his father, and Eren picked him up. "Have you been good? I bet you were enjoying it more, being surrounded by all these ladies."

"Elliot's always been a good boy," Christa smiled. "We were trying to get him to speak."

"I see," the brunette looked over his shoulder where Elliot was draped over, his similar green eyes focused somewhere else. "Levi and I had been trying for a while now, but he still refuses to say a single word. He usually just babbles."

"Give it some time. Maybe he just likes a slow start," Sasha offered.

"Yeah, that's what Levi said too. Well, no matter," Eren nuzzled against the side of Elliot's neck, and the baby laughed. "Thanks for today. There's a formal briefing in the evening, at the main hall. If you see anyone, just pass the message around?"

"Sure," the girls replied. "I'm going to bring Elliot back to Levi, now. He isn't too happy about the meeting because it's one with the Stationary Guards and Military Police, but more so because we can't take Elliot with us." Had it only been with the Scout Legion, everyone would've welcomed the baby with open arms.

"Did you manage to find someone to take care of him?" Ymir questioned before the other two could.

"Yeah. The stable-keepers, Charles and Mandy, offered to take care of Elliot for us. The briefing would last around two hours, and we can pick Elliot up from them after," Eren nodded.

"That's good then." Relief was evident, and the brunette couldn't help but feel glad that everyone else were also adamant about a child who wasn't even theirs. Elliot was no doubt popular among the girls, but even the self-proclaimed monkey's uncle, Erwin, was highly defensive of Elliot (Levi had a tiff with the commander when the 'monkey' was obviously referring to his child)

"I'll see you guys later," Eren gave a wave of a hand. "Have a nice break, and thanks a lot!"

"Anytime," Christa waved back. The wooden door shut behind the male, and the room fell silent.

"That's rather peculiar," the blond said out loud.

"What is?" Ymir raised a brow.

"Even before Eren stepped into the room, Elliot seemed to have heard him coming."

"Huh?" The other two returned puzzled gazes. Christa shook her head a little, not quite expecting them to realise the issue right away. "Over all the noise you two made, it was hard to hear him coming, but Elliot did."

"Really?" Sasha tilted her head, puzzled. Ymir, on the other hand, merely narrowed her gaze.

XXXXX

Eren found his spouse sulking in the commander's room, with the exact same expression when he left fifteen minutes ago. Levi tossed a brief look of acknowledgement to his partner's arrival as Eren took a seat beside him on the couch provided.

"Again, with that face."

"I always have this face."

"Levi-"

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood." Eren mentally sighed.

Levi was unusually snappy with a shorter fuse ever since Erwin informed them of the formal briefing for the three squads in Shiganshina that morning, courtesy of Chief Zacklay. He knew the corporal's dislike for the Military Police especially, but they weren't so bad now that proper and efficient leaders have been appointed. They hardly stuck their noses into the business of the Scout Legion's, and Erwin kept most of them at bay. Maybe he was upset about being unable to take Elliot along? But it shouldn't have been the case. The Scout Legion had gone on missions and escorts that would take the entire day, and he was fine with leaving Elliot with a nanny. In fact, he was the one who was quick to organise Elliot's care for this evening when the nanny was unavailable. So what exactly was he unhappy with?

The brunette was mildly startled when a head plopped itself onto his chest.

"Levi...?"

"I'm annoyed."

"That much I can tell. But to what it is, I won't know until you tell me." Levi reached out and brushed Elliot's cheek. The baby was seated in his husband's lap, contentedly staring back at the two of them.

"I hate how they might bring up the topic of human-titans in court on purpose. Too much doubt coarse through their thick heads. Especially with Elliot, they're secretly questioning the motive of the Scout Legion. It's like they're suspecting us of running a criminal organisation."

Eren shuffled his arm out from under Levi and hugged the smaller form close. Elliot chose to scuttle to his birth parent's lap, cooing out incoherent words. Levi stared back at the boy that was part of his flesh and blood, and couldn't help but... fear.

"Three years and they still treat you all like rabid monsters." _Ah, so this was the issue..._ Eren thought to himself. Levi, though seemingly apathic, was awfully defensive about things he truly cherished.

"We all took our chances staying. We've had this conversation with them before; no matter what others say or do, we're going to protect humanity. Even if it comes to a day where they turn their backs on us."

"It's not fair to you." 'You', being the titans of the Scout Legion.

The brunette conveniently placed his chin on the head of the smaller male. He gently squeezed Levi's shoulder, assuring. "No, it isn't, but I don't care if it's fair or not. Each of us have someone we want to protect, and that's all it matters. As long as I have you and Elliot, and all the friends we've got, I'll never leave."

Levi glanced upwards at the brunette. Over the years, it was a wonder how the bratty kid had matured so much. The moment he was found out to be carrying, Eren's attitude towards responsibility changed for the better. His cheekiness remained, however, but that was what made him a great father. Not the best, of course, but who was he to judge. Levi didn't even know if he himself made a good 'mother'.

Eren's reason was just as good as his; neither of them wanted Elliot to grow up with a childhood that mirrored theirs. Not like Eren's, where he had lost his parents to the titans, and definitely not like he who held an even darker past. It took a moment, but Levi's face suddenly scrunched up as he inched away from the other.

"You stink." Eren chuckled at the irony of the words. On _other_ certain occasions, Levi would actually like his smell.

"That's because I had to run to five different levels of the building looking for Elliot, unlike someone who was simply sulking here." The corporal threw a scowl upwards, and that was the only warning Eren had when the familiar sensation of a pointy elbow dug into his ribs. He twitched upon the contact, but used to it after all these times, he only took the action as an encouragement for a kiss.

Disregarding the fact that Elliot was right before them, but distracted with his scarf, Eren captured Levi's lips with his. Levi hadn't been impressed with the chance Eren sneakily took, but gave in anyway. This particular kiss had been gentle, with careful movement of lips and tongue. Levi hadn't seemed to be in a mood to be aggressive this time, hence Eren took the lead. He nipped his partner's bottom lip slightly, before giving it a suggestive lick. After all these years, Levi knew what the teen had been up to, and was going to return a bite to put him in place when he received an invasion in his mouth. Eren's tongue carressed his, disallowing Levi to close his jaw and refuse. With their height difference, Eren had fully angled Levi's face perpendicular to his. At this rate, the brunette would soon literally have his tongue throat-deep in the corporal.

The titan winced slightly when a small bite was delivered onto his muscle belly. Levi gave him a warning to back off and they pulled apart slightly, but still breathing each other's air. Their eyes met. Eren took the chance to thumb away a stray trail of dribble that went down the corner of Levi's mouth, knowing how the other hated the mess their kisses always made. The corporal held a slightly gentle gaze, before averting it slighty.

"Hey Eren, I have something to tell you."

"Mm?"

"I-"

"Get a room, please. And preferably, not my office," a loud voice cleared its throat. Two out of three individuals at the couch looked over at the open door, one seemingly apologetic and the other not quite so (scowling, actually). The last one merely continued his baby talk in the direction of the arrival.

Erwin entered his working quarters, taking a seat behind a large wooden desk where contents were neatly piled. He opened picked up his reading glasses from the drawer next to him, putting them on.

"As if you really work in here, anyway. Isn't the room with a bed and two morsels good enough for you?" Levi snorted out loud, leaning back and crossing his legs. "It's a wonder how you get shit done when you're rolling about with your bed _partners_. Do you guy strategise while being tangled?"

Eren wished that Levi hadn't mentioned about the commander's secret-no-longer secret. His mind started to swirl with thoughts and imagination that he could do without for the rest of his titan life. Finding out that Jean and Armin were getting engaged was one matter, but adding the 'secret lover' (also dubbed 'mastermind') into the mix sent Eren's brain into a minute's shock - it was always traumatic remembering thereafter.

Turns out that even though Jean and Armin were a proper couple, they hadn't refused the advance of a certain handsome and dashing individual who almost governed their lives. He wasn't going to be a mother hen on his best friend, but at the same time, _because_ it was his best friend, he just couldn't quite... fathom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," the commander fixed his pair of reading glasses on the bridge of his nose. The glint of the lens hid the true expression behind them, and Levi gave a very unusual, wide grin.

"You're going to hell, you dirty adulterer."

"Language, Levi, language. The last thing I need is Elliot picking up your thug manner of speaking."

"Stupid monkey's uncle."

"Your monkey."

"Why you-"

Eren had to intercept before a war broke out, and effectively shut Levi up with a kiss. He hadn't missed the victorious grin coming from the sly commander.

XXXX

Just before sunset, Eren and Levi took Elliot to find his temporary caretakers at the stables. Charles was the stablekeeper's name, while Mandy was his wife. They've crossed paths multiple times before, and tended to them Eren needed a new horse. They were evidently of grandparent age but still healthy and active. Other assistants were also present, doing various tasks and taking care of the horses.

Eren and Levi noticed that rope harnesses were being prepared, as if the horses were about to be taken out of their stables. Upon questioning, one of the assistants explained that they were taking the horses out to open pastures for a feed, and that was usually done once every few days to reduce the usage of internal supplies. They were led to the stall Mandy was working in after.

"Miss Acron," Eren greeted, to which the lady stepped out of the stable she was in.

"Oh, stop that you. I'm not young anymore," a good, hard smack was delivered to Eren's arm, and the boy had winced. Yeah, definitely fitter than he had imagined. Dealing with horses everyday must've caused these oldies to pack a punch without meaning so. "Remember, just Mandy will do. Charles!" She yelled out.

Another man around the woman's age stepped out, leading Orie out of his stables by the reins.

"Ah, Corporal Levi'n Eren. Good to see ye 'gain! I just happened to be workin' on this baby's shoes," Charles gave the large horse a good pat on the neck. Orie seemed to recognise his owner, but as usual, seek out the baby first. "Seems like he loves the baby more 'n ye," the old man laughed.

Eren gave a shrug. "I might have to change horses soon because of this."

"'Ere were new foals last summa'. They're some toughies. I'm sure you'd get a good one outta those." Remembering something, Charles decided he ought to ask: "Orie's a good ol' toughy. I hope ye don't mind I have him carry some supplies out? We're gonna be hangin' out at the pastures for a graze. Ye know, water 'n stuff."

"No, of course not. Those things weigh a lot less than Levi and I combined, and he has no problems carrying us," the brunette smiled. He gave his horse a few strokes on his large forehead. "You be a good boy now. Take care of Elliot for us."

"In any case, sorry to trouble you," Levi said. "Elliot doesn't have a tendency to cry even when he's hungry, so we make it a point to feed him every four hours or so. His next meal's due after sundown. When he whines, it's usually because the scarf dropped from his hands, or wants to be carried. That's about it."

Mandy gave a small giggle to the information she had just heard, taking Elliot from Levi's arms. "Don't worry. He's in good hands. If you finish early, do drop by. We won't be far outside of Wall Maria."

Eren and Levi merely nodded, kissing Elliot's cheek a goodbye before leaving for their meeting.

XXX

Shortly after the Scout Legion members left, Charles, Mandy and the other stable assistants brought the horses out to the open land between Shiganshina and Trost. As the sun set, fire torches were planted in several locations as visual aids for night time.

The horses were let loose to roam about, although not staying far as grass was an abundance. Charles checked that his whistle was working. He had even tested it when he had water pails set up for the horses to drink, just to let them know a source of water was available.

While the animals were left to feed, the stablekeepers sat around, playing with the baby who was highly entertained by a small game.

Charles showed Elliot a small pebble clearly. He rubbed his palms together, before snatching it into one hand. Two fists were presented to the baby, and Elliot was made to choose by touching the one that he guessed would have the stone.

"Oh, ye got it!" Charles laughed when Elliot had picked the correct hand once again. He turned to Mandy. "He's a smart one! Five times 'n all right!" The other assistants all laughed, amused by the baby's antics.

"I wonder if he can speak yet. Can you say my name? M-an-dy," the woman tried slowly. Elliot merely looked at person who spoke, before turning away and babbling at the hand that held the stone. Mandy sighed out a little, looking up at her husband and shaking her head. "Eren's been telling me that he doesn't speak at all."

"That's unusual," her husband replied, letting Elliot pick his prize off his hand. "Well, 'bout time we be head'n back." Getting up, Charles held the whistle against his mouth and blew into it, hard. Immediately, several horses lifted their heads in response to the call, and it hadn't taken long before they trotted over to the one who summoned them.

All except one. It remained some yards away, head raised and seemingly alert. The darkness merely allowed the humans to see its silhouette in the distance, but which horse it was went unknown.

"I'll be gettin' him," Charles said, signalling for the rest of assistants to prepare for their return to Shiganshina. He appraoched the lone horse, a fire torch in hand. Carefully, he walked up to the animal in order not to startle him. When he was close enough, he could make out which steed it was, judging by its sheer size alone.

"Orie, ye colt. What you doin' boy," the stablekeeper sighed out. Orie didn't reacted negatively to Charle's approach, and had even let him take his rein. As an expert on horses, Charles could tell that Orie seemed nervous about something. The horse's ears were flicking, vigilant of its surroundings. Thinking that it might've been worried about a fox or something, Charles gave a few comforting words and led the stallion back to his crew.

When Charles and Orie had regrouped with the rest, Elliot started squealing upon the sight of Orie in recognition. The horse responded to the baby calls as well, released from Charle's leading. Orie greeted the baby with loud sniffs, and Elliot batted at the nose, before being interested in the brown, leather item hanging from the horse's side.

"Oh, you want to sit in there, do you?" Mandy laughed and placed Elliot in the bag strapped to the flanks of the horse. It was meant for supplies, and had been a deep pouch to prevent the items from falling out even when the horse ran. Mandy was careful to keep her hold on Elliot, lest he falls into it.

"'Ta!" Elliot suddenly piped up. Mandy had a surprise of her life when the boy finally spoke something that was clear for once, and not a babble.

"Elliot? Did you say something?" The woman prompted, excited. She couldn't wait to return to Shiganshina and tell Elliot's parents that the boy spoke his first word.

The baby was looking somewhere over her shoulder, arms reached out. "'Ta!" He went again, and all of a sudden, Orie reared up, forcing the shocked woman to release her grip on Elliot. The baby immediately slipped into the deep bag. Even before she could react, Orie had let out a sharp neigh, lunging forward and breaking into a dash.

"Charles!" Mandy almost screamed in horror as the horse started running away from them.

Charles, having witnessed it all, grabbed his whistle and frantically blew into it, bidding the horse to return. However, it had been to no avail, and he mounted the nearest steed. The more time he time he wasted on trying to call it back, the further the distance between them would increase. He steered his horse in the direction that Orie had fled in, spooked for whatever reason it may have been.

"Mandy, head back ta' Shiganshina first. I'll be gettin' that horse and-"

_Thump._

Everyone on site froze upon hearing the sound. Now, all the horses were snorting loudly, and some clopped about where they stood. The horse Charles sat on tugged at the reins.

_Thump._

The sound got louder, and the darkness of night shrouded the thing that was making those noises. It sounded like it could only be caused by something large. _Very_ large.

_Thump. Thump._

It was more evident now, and quicker. Charles felt his blood turn cold. After the multiple times he had taken the horses out here for a graze, this was the first time he had encountered such a situation.

"Back to Shiganshina, NOW!" Charles shouted.

"Charles, what about Elliot!?" Mandy panicked as she mounted a horse as well. "We have to find him!"

"Ellio-"

Someone screaming tore the couple's attention away from their conversation, and they peered over in the darkness where a firetorch was being raised a good ten metres up into the air. The face of their assistant was barely visible, but their voice was giving a blood-curlding scream. Within the next second, though, both the sound and light disappeared.

* * *

Now for something exciting! I have another SnK merchandise giveaway in celebration of Eros Magna's successful-ness! Details are on my fb page, Yumiii! Be sure to check it out and get a chance at winning the items! And the best part? There's 4 sets of the merchandise to be won! The draw date will be done in mid december!

Don't forget to R and R for this X3 reviews are always appreciated!


End file.
